


Get Out!

by TheAO3DreamWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAO3DreamWalker/pseuds/TheAO3DreamWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god! My husband just got home and told me that he’s pregnant! Of course I’d want to spend time with him but I can’t because you're all freaking here so get out!” </p><p>Tsukishima seriously wants then to leave them alone but being the idiot bunch they are, they take forever to say goodbye and then leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been gone for some time. Hope you guys do not mind as much as I think you guys would.

Kei was at home making sure his house didn't look like crap while Tadashi was out shopping. Honestly, Kei doesn’t even know why they’re trying so hard to make their home look nice and new and clean etc. It was just the volleyball club coming over. They haven’t seen each other in like, two months? It wasn’t even that long to begin with.

 

The doorbell rang as Kei finished putting away the vacuum cleaner. He opened the door and there they stood, looking like an idiot family. Kei almost felt sorry for their baby, just a bit.

 

“Are you gonna let us in or what?” said a slightly irritated Kageyama.

 

“This is my house, I can let whoever I want or don’t want inside.” he bit back, crossing his arms with a smug face. Kageyama frowned at him.

 

“Why isn't Tadashi at home? I’d rather see his face more than you.” Hinata commented and brushed passed Tsukishima who was doing a good job at not letting them come inside his home. He rolled his eyes at them before shutting the door, mumbling under his breath about how he hated them so damn much.

 

Hinata set down his baby carrier down in the living room and made himself home while Kageyama and Kei had a heated conversation.

 

“It’s been only two months since you got married and you’re still a jerk.” Kageyama rudely said to Kei who only smirked back.

 

“Yeah, but it's been since a year you married your peasant but you’re still dumb and slow and ugly. Why is that?” Kei said with little effort.

 

Kageyama clicked his tongue and sat down next to Hinata on the couch, pouting here and there, hoping that Hinata would pay attention to hima bit.

 

“Oi,” Kei directed his voice to Hinata who was changing their baby’s diaper, “at least give your husband some sort of attention. He looks like a lost puppy without you taking care of him.”

 

Kageyama glared at him just as Hinata was about to say something back but was interrupted by their baby’s crying. Kei cringed at the tears and the cries. “Hey, shut him up will you.”

 

“The least you could do is hold him. Here.” Hinata picked up his child and handed him to Kei who awkwardly accepted even though he hates babies. Well, he didn’t hate them that much, he just… isn’t a very big fan of them, unless they were his. It didn’t help very much either because their kid was just a chibi version of Kageyama who frowned all the time and wouldn’t smile even if he was given ten bucks or a box of candy with toys stuffed in there.

 

“What the hell am I supposed to do with him?” he asked, sitting stiff because he was afraid he might accidently hurt the baby.

 

“Well, you said to pay attention to my husband so that's what I’m doing. Besides, you need to learn how to hold a baby anyways.”

 

Kei blushed hearing what Hinata said. it wasn’t like he was expecting a child, well maybe he was but not that soon. They just got married two months ago!

 

“Oi, take your baby! And don’t you start making out in my house!”

 

“Who said we were going to do that? I was just going give Tobio some attention that he deserves! There’s nothing wrong with that!”

 

Kei was about to retort back but stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. Hinata’s face immediately lit up and ran for the door.

 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing in my home?!”

 

“What, I’m just opening your door for them. You seem busy anyways.” Hinata said nonchalantly as Kei struggled to calm down the crying baby. Kageyama, sensing that he was getting uncomfortable, took his child from him.

 

Kei sighed in relief. “Finally, now that the brat’s out of my way…” he stood up and tried to reach to his door but was a step too late. Tanaka, Nishinoya, Asahi, Sugawara, and Daichi were already in his home.

 

“Tsukishima! My kouhai! How have you been?!” Tanaka roared when he saw him and threw him in a bear hug much to Kei’s annoyance.

 

“I've been fine until you guys showed up.” he replied bitterly and got a death grip on his shoulder by Daichi.

 

“Ah, I think I heard that wrong. Mind repeating what you just said Tsukishima.” Kei’s face immediately turned pale and repeated what he said in a much toned manner as Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed their butts off.

 

“Ah... this is just like old times!” Tanaka said good naturedly as Kei muttered under his breath.

 

“I can’t wait until Tadashi comes home.” he whispered to himself.

 

“What was that you said? You miss your hubby? C’mere you!” he was threw in another hug by Tanaka and Nishinoya.

 

After an hour of trying to get this circus under control, Kei finally managed to slip away from them and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out drinks for them but thought again when he realised that Hinata dumbass brought his kid.

 

“Are you okay, Kei?” Suga asked as he joined him in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, I guess. It’s been only two months but I got used to not seeing this much energy.”

 

Suga chuckled. “Yeah, I think it happens to everyone when they get married.” Kei only nodded as he prepared the drinks. “But, I think this is good for us. I think Tanaka really missed this; hanging out like we used to.”

 

Kei pulled a confused face and Suga laughed.”How is he lonely? Doesn’t he have Ennoshita?”

 

“Well, yeah, but you know how he is.”

 

Again, he only nodded and said nothing else.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Suga said and grabbed the plate of drinks while Kei had the other.

 

“Thanks.”

 

They left the kitchen and headed to the living room where the bunch of idiots infested.

 

“Hey, why is it only juice? I came here for the beers you know?” Tanaka complained.

 

Kei rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “It would have gone like that if Kagehina didn’t bring their child here.”

 

“That reminds me, why didn’t you guys ask for a babysitter or something?” Suga asked the two.

 

“Well, we couldn’t find anyone. I tried calling Kinoshita but he said that something suddenly came up so that was a no and… yeah…”

 

“What about the daycare center?” Asahi added.

 

“Nope. He’s too young. to be taken care of.” Hinata answered as he fed his baby milk.

 

“Oh, right.” Asahi said dejectedly. “I forgot about that.”

 

Kei felt awkward and out of place when they talked about kids. He didn’t have any of his and some how… he felt left out and uncomfortable. When the doorbell rang this time he was up immediately, knowing that it would be his Tadashi who would rescue him from this hell hole.

 

When he swung the door open and found Kinoshita standing there, he almost cried. He should’ve known that iut would end up like this.

 

Kinoshita saw his saddened face and laughed. “I’m so sorry! Your husband is actually behind me so, let me in please?”

 

Kei was more than glad to let him inside his house if he was going to see Tadashi and true to his words, he was behind him. He sighed in relief and immediately pulled him in for a hug.

 

Tadashi, surprised by his action, asked, “What’s wrong with you?”

 

Kei only hugged him closer and tighter. “I missed you so much!”

 

Tadashi laughed when he heard this. “Alright, alright, I get it.” He pushed Kei aside and went into the kitchen, Kei following him closely like a lost puppy. “Why are you following me?”

 

“I told you, I missed you.” Kei said with a pout. “Besides, what were you doing trying to hide behind Kinoshita?”

 

“Nothing. I just wanted to see your reaction when you found out that it wasn’t me by the door and he wanted to help as well.”

 

He frowned at his lover. “You’re horrible. You know that i would never do that to you.”

 

Tadashi chuckled at him as he put his groceries inside the fridge. Suddenly, it was quiet. This worried Kei, it only got quiet between them when something was wrong so this definitely meant that something was wrong with Tadashi.

 

“I…” he started nervously.

 

Kei held his hands in his own and made him look at him in the eyes. “What… tell me.”

 

“I…” Kei swallowed, “I’m pregnant.”

 

What?

 

All of a sudden, Tadashi was engulfed in Kei’s arms. There a kiss to his forehead, then on his eye, nose, lips, cheeks… neck…

 

“Gosh, I’m so happy Tadashi.”

 

Tadashi wiped his tears. “I’m so glad that you’re happy. I didn't know how you were going to react.”

 

“Of course I’m happy. Why would I be? You just gave me the second most precious thing on Earth!”

 

“Then… what’s the first?” Tadashi asked seriously.

 

“You.”

 

That one simple word had so much more than it came on to. Tadashi was in tears. He was seriously happy right now. He wouldn’t mind if time stopped there.

 

“How many months has it been?” Kei asked as he inhaled the scent of his love and kissed his neck.

 

“Two months already.”

 

“Two?! Wasn’t that…”

 

Tadashi nodded with a blush. “When we got married and moved in this house.”

 

Kei pulled him into another hug and left a trail of kisses by his neck. Tadashi pulled away with a light chuckle. Kei frowned at him.

 

“You know that we can’t. We have guests.”

 

“That’s fine. I’ll just have to kick them out. I can do that right now.” he said eagerly and left Tadashi in the kitchen speechless.

 

“You’re kidding me…” he chuckled and readjusted his collar as his husband colly walked out of the kitchen.

 

“Everyone, out!”

 

Everyone present in the room looked at him confused.

 

“What?” Suga asked.

 

“I said, get out.” he said firmly.

 

Tanaka shook his head. “Whoa. You want us to leave your house.” Kei nodded. “Like, right now. In the cold.” he nodded his head again.

 

“Wait! Why should we leave your house?! Tadashi invited us!” Hinata yelled.

 

“Yeah! Why should we have to listen to you!?” Nishinoya screamed from across the room, pausing his game to add on the complaints (how did he even get to playing games? lol).

 

As your sempai, I can’t let this happen!” Tanaka yelled. Kei was slowly getting irritated. Can’t these idiots read the mood. His effing husband just got home. Take a hint?

 

“Oh my god! My husband just got home and told me that he’s pregnant! Of course I’d want to spend time with him but I can’t because you're all freaking here so get out!”

 

The room was dead silent except for the ragga breaths of Kei who screamed from the top of his lungs.

 

The reactions were quite… interesting to say. Tanaka looked like he was about to explode, Nishinoya was congratulating Kei for having his first experience, Daichi was sincerely congratulating him, Kageyama was muttering something under his breath and Hinata, Suga and Asahi went to the kitchen to speak with Tadashi.

 

Tanaka crept up to Kei with a death glare while cracking his knuckles. “How dare you lay your hands on my adorable kouhai?”

 

Kei scoffed. “He’s not your husband, he’s mine. Besides, shouldn’t you be calling yours about right now. It’s past your curfew after all.” Tanaka was left speechless. His unadorable kouhai just won another word battle against him and it was 10:36. He’s dead. Ennoshita must’ve been on his way to America about now. His life is ruined. His child and wife has abandoned him.

 

“Crap! Hinata! You dumbass! Why didn’t you tell me it was past 9:00! Now I’m gonna be dead for sure! Wait, no, I’m gonna get a divorce!”

 

“Congratulations bro! Welcome to adulthood! How was it like huh?” Nishinoya said cooly.

 

“Congrats Tsukishima!” Dachi said as he patted Tsukishima in the back. Kageyama also congratulated him although he didn’t really want to, since they hated each other with all their guts.

 

“Yeah, yeah, just get out already.” Kei said impatiently. Daichi chuckled at the impatient Kei as Suga came from the kitchen and grabbed his hand.

 

“C’mon, let’s go home. I miss my baby now.”

 

Daichi smiled back at him. “Yeah, me too.”

 

“I hope you have a fine night my fellow-” Nishinoya was cut short from his sentence with a slap from Suga’s hand. He smiled sweetly at Kei. “Sorry, I forgot that these two came with us.” he said pointing at Asahi and Nishinoya.

 

“What about Tanaka?” Kei asked. He didn’t want that creepy, clingy sempai in their home any longer, ruining their fun.

 

“He left immediately after he found out that it was past 9:00.”

 

“Oh, thank goodness.” Kei said with relief and suddenly remembered that Kagehina still haven’t left.

 

“Oi! Hurry up and leave already!” he said angrily. Were they doing this on purpose? Taking their sweet time to leave his home.

 

“Alright, alright, we’re leaving already so hold your damn horses Tsukishima!” Hinata yelled as he grabbed his baby and Kageyama holding the baby carseat.

 

“Have a safe trip!” Tadashi yelled out after them. “Geez, you’re so impatient.”

 

“It’s not my fault.” Kei said with a pout before grabbing Tadashi by the waist. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Wait… what happened to Kinoshita?” Kei asked as they were walking up the stairs.

 

“Tanaka said that something came up so he left.”

 

“Oh, okay. Whatever. I was just making sure that everyone was gone.”

 

Tadashi laughed and kissed him on the cheeks.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good? This is my first time writing male pregnancy. i hope that it's not too weird. I would have liked to pass this but then... it kept gnawing at me so... here it is. I hope you enjoy. And please! Read Kino's side of the story! I swear teh the heavens that it will not bore you out!


End file.
